


Treasure

by Mhelodic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, I just wanted to write about a dragon and a princess, don't @ me w this lame stuff, there's no other relevant characters just bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhelodic/pseuds/Mhelodic
Summary: "My dragon, no one will ever take me from you."A small tiny drabble because I've set a challenge to write something every day for the rest of November, whoops.





	Treasure

The large figure shifted it's weight, lilac eyes scanning the horizon with interest. Slowly allowing themselves to exhale whatever breath they'd been holding in their lungs. Tongue lolling ever so gently as the sound of hooves began to thunder in the distance. Locating the figure upon the horse she began to slink from her place atop the bricked tower, flames beginning to drip from her tongue as the air around her began to heat up. Wings shifting ever so softly as the rising sun began to shine off the gold of her scales. 

Would they ever stop coming?

The same thing seemed to happen almost every day, men atop horses claiming to 'save the princess and slay the dragon'. Men who always met the same fate. Burnt and deceased. Although their horses were a meal for the beast, the men were just a waste of flame and fight, litter that was left for her to clean up after their bodies had settled. They never learnt. She'd charred more humans than she could count to keep her treasure safe. Would burn a million more to ensure her prize was left untouched by the cold, uncaring touch of a male. 

They grew closer. She moved to perch atop the highest point of the castles spires, claws hooking into place amongst the grooves she'd engraved into the walls. Parted her scaled maw and let out a thunderous, boom of a roar that echoed along the landscape and sent a panicked whinny from the horse. She watched it slow, rear onto his hind legs and watched the male try and calm it. A smirk formed along her lips as she licked her teeth, paws moving down from their perch as she began to slip down the castles walls.   
'Begone' she cried out in a language the human wouldn't understand, 'she is mine'. She knew the human would not understand her roars, would only understand they were a threat. She watched him unsheathe his sword and prepare his shield. The threat noted, but ignored, it seemed.  
So be it.

She moved forwards, claws crashing into the dirt floor as fire burst from her maw, coated the males figure with heat and flames. 

"Dragon! You will not defeat me today, for I wear heatproof armour blessed by the Gods" the male shouted amongst the flames, causing the dragon to halt in surprise. Panic. How could a human have been blessed by the Gods? Blessed by the Gods with something that would protect them from her? She herself was a gift for her treasure, a guardian, a blessed being created to protect the treasure inside her castle. Guard it until her dying breath and now as she stared this... this devil in human skin down she knew this was a test to her strength and loyalty of her treasure. 

 

So she would prove herself. 

 

The male raced towards her, sword at the ready. Raising a paw she crashed it down, watched him roll to the left in a speed she couldn't ever imagine a human possessing. She hissed, thrashed her wings in her own frustration at another miss as she began to stamp her giant paws into the floor, trying to pin the male down. She screeched, felt pain seer her skin as he brought the sword across her heel. Felt scaled skin tear and agony burn. A weapon that could pierce through her scaled skin was rare, almost never had anyone approached with something of the sorts. She couldn't stop the panic as she felt blood drip down the wound, raised herself to her hind legs and brought her front claws crashing down towards him. Screeched in pain as he raised the sword and allowed herself to impale her own limb into the sword. 

 

The dragon recoiled, backed away in surprise as the human drew closer. Roared her own anger and fear as the human pushed her back towards the castles walls. Adrenaline beginning to spike in her worry for her treasure, caused her lilac eyes to bleed red. No human would claim her treasure. No man would lay their filthy hands atop of her one prize. She lashed out, teeth snapping at the figure, caught empty air instead and felt the blade dig into her cheek. 

 

"NO" the words escaped her maw as she felt the blade push to the right, shred her skin and cause blood to drip profusely from the newly formed wound. What mere mortal could slay her here, would her prize be stolen from her for the first time since she was gifted her many years ago?   
Another stab, another slice, the two beings fought one another, crashed and brought down the wall of the castle as the dragon fell against it in pain. Laying on her side the golden beast looked over with angry eyes and curled lips, watched the male close the distance between the two of them and raise his sword. Ready to deal the finishing blow against the beast he had sworn to slay. Her gaze beginning to falter, vision blurring as she prepared to lose. To fail her treasure.

 

"No!" a familiar voice bathed her ears, a black haired girl appearing in the depth of her peripheral vision. Watched as a fist met with the males cheek and the beasts gaze faded to blackness.   
"Ow what the fuck?" the male gasped, pressed a hand to his cheek in surprise as he looked the girl up and down, watched as she fell to her knees. She let out a thin wail, wrapped her arms around the muzzle of the beast and looked up at him with eyes of burnt amber and hatred.   
"What have you done?" her words ached with dismay, tears beginning to line her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.   
"Get out of here! Before I kill you myself!",  
"But... you're the princess aren't you?" he gaped. Completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. Wasn't it meant to be that the heroic knight slayed the dragon and saved the princess? why was the princess crying over the dragon as if it were a beloved family member or pet. He took a step back, readied himself as she prepared to lash out at him once more. Caught the fist mid-shot and stared in surprise into those gorgeous eyes. 

 

"Get the fuck away, haven't you done enough?" she hissed out her words, bared human teeth in some sort of animalistic snarl and all he could do was back away. Mutter his anger and frustration of the 'waste of time' and 'absolute disrespect' he'd been shown. Wanted to yell and force the girl to come with him but decided against it, knew she would not follow without a fight or two anyway. Found it easier to leave the woman he dubbed insane and find someone who would appreciate his rescue.   
She watched him leave, turned to her beloved dragon once more and brought her close. Sobbed as she caressed the undamaged scales on her uninjured cheek.   
"Oh Yang, what have you done. Please don't leave me" she whispered softly, waited for the familiar white glow to tell her her love would be okay. 

 

Yang shifted, felt the gentle touch of fabric against skin as her lilac eyes slowly opened to the world around her, felt agony wash over her like the harsh crash of the oceans waves and gasped out her pain. Heard hurried footsteps as she saw those familiar eyes stare down at her in hope and pure love.   
"Hey, Blake" she whispered softly, felt pain in her cheek from where the sword had sliced through and brought her bandaged hand up to press against the sewn shut injury. Blake's hand quickly moving to catch her own and pull it away in a gentle warning.   
"You're okay, I fixed it all i'm here" her words were like honey, soothing to Yangs throat as she moved to sit upright. Ignored the way her muscles screamed out their displeasure and moved to take hold of Blake's other hand,  
"My treasure, he did not take you" she whispered softly. Her words relief and happiness that swirled in her heart and soul as Blake nodded ever so gently, moved to slip onto the bed and bring herself closer to the golden haired girl. Her protector, her dragon. Her gift from the Gods that she had wished for more than anything. She had begged for Yangs life, sacrificed so much to bring her beloved back when she'd lost her the first time. Watched as the Gods breathed life into her and turned her into the half beast she was, watched as the world called her a monster. Yet, nothing could stop the love she felt for her.   
Blakes arms moved to wrap tighter around her dragon, revelled in the warmth of her skin. 

"My dragon, no one will ever take me from you."


End file.
